


five times will was quiet during sex + one time he wasn't.

by badmeetsevil



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Switching, like So fucking many pet names, theyre just in love okay shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: He wants to thank God because he doesn’t know how anything else could make anyone to be this perfect.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	five times will was quiet during sex + one time he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> thsi shit is a fuckin monster i will never be able to have a coherent thought ever again after this
> 
> for the dark second devons you are all so goddamn horny thank you for the support

They’ve been together for three weeks before they have sex for the first time. Will treats Tom to a fancy dinner at a nice Italian restauarant that just opened up down the street from Will’s flat. Tom ordered a nice pasta dish and got a stain on his nice white shirt, and no matter how much he wiped his mouth, it always seemed like he had a sauce stain on the corner of his mouth. 

Will had reached over the table at the end of their meal and cheekily asked, as he wiped the sauce off of his lip, “Are you always this messy when you eat?”

Tom fought off the choke that came with Will being so forward, and said, before thinking, “Well, if you’re lucky, maybe tonight you’ll find out.” 

And here they were. Will has his hands cupping Tom’s jaw, and Tom has his hands on Will’s hips. They kiss in the glow of the setting sun that streams in through Will’s window, the atmosphere around them growing more and more tense as Tom gently moans into Will’s mouth. Will swallows every noise with the intent of getting more out of him. “Can I undress you?” Will asks, voice dripping with lust. 

“Don’t even have to ask,” Tom replies, and Will’s fingers are at the collar of his white shirt. His long fingers take time in unpopping every button, and stop when his shirt is halfway through. He places his cold hand against Tom’s smooth, heated chest, and the gasp that Tom makes is irresistible. His body jumps a little at the temperature, but he soon relaxes into the touch. 

Will unbuttons Tom’s shirt like he’s revealing a secret, slowly, with all the care in the world. And when his shirt is fully unbuttoned, and reveals his smooth torso, Will leaves it hanging there. He presses soft touches underneath his shirt on his hairless body, hands dancing from his hips, to the softness of his stomach, to thumbs raking over his nipples. He could touch him forever. 

“You gonna get undressed?”

Will is snapped back to reality by Tom’s airy voice, and he realizes he’s been so entranced just staring at his fucking barely visible body that he’s been rubbing his thumbs carelessly over Tom’s nipples. His chest has flushed pink at this point, and Will can hear Tom’s heavy breathing pick up. 

Will leans down and kisses Tom quickly, before getting to work on his own clothes. He undresses himself much faster, less care is put into the act, and Tom wants to tell him to slow down, to slow and let him take in everything that he sees, but sits on the edge of the bed and watches. He unbuckles his own belt and takes it off, throwing it to the floor and lets his slacks pool around his ankles as Will’s hands work off his own belt. 

“Come here,” Tom says gently, and who is Will to say no? Will goes over to him, and Tom’s hands go onto his belt. Nimble fingers make work of the metal of the buckle, pulling it apart and painstakingly pulling it out of the loops on his slacks. Tom leans in as he undresses Will, presses his forehead against his toned stomach. When the belt is discarded and thrown to the floor, the buckle hitting against the wooden floor with a clanging noise, Tom’s hands go to the buttons on Will’s slacks. 

He pops the button open, and slowly drags the zipper down, letting each little rip apart of teeth causing goosebumps to form on both of their arms. When he gets the zipper open and pulls back, Will’s slacks pool around his ankles, and Tom can’t help the noise he involuntarily makes at the sight of Will’s bulge. The reaction has Will reaching out and running a hand through his own hair, looking away from Tom for a moment to regain himself. 

Will’s dick is only at about half mast, and Tom can already see just how big it is. God, he almost salivates just at the sight of it. He looks up at Will through half lidded eyes and fluttering eyelashes, a silent plea, for something, anything. He just can’t get the words out. They’ve only been together for a few weeks but there’s something about Will that just makes him act different. He loses his breath, loses his words, he wants to stare at him and only him in every room, every museum, everywhere. He’s seen the sunset a million times, and he still finds himself at a loss for words when he sees them.

He feels like that with Will.

“What is it, darling?” Will asks in that soft voice of his, reaching out to pet at Tom’s soft hair, and Tom croons softly into the touch. He wants to tell him he’s beautiful, how he looks so gorgeous in the setting orange light of the sun even though he can barely see him. He wants to tell him he’s nervous, that he knows he’s nervous too. He wants to reach up and kiss him again. He wants them to lock lips and never pull apart. He wants to stay there forever. He can’t even get the words out, it’s like they’re all jumbled together. For the first time in his life, he feels like he doesn’t even know how to say anything. He fights for more than one word to come out, for a coherent sentence, for something, anything. 

“Can I suck your dick? Please?”

That works too. 

Will nods, almost forgets that he knows how to speak, that his body can form human language. “Yeah, yeah, honey, of course you can,” and his hand reaches into his boxer briefs to wrap his hand around the base as Tom puts his hands on Will’s small hips. With his hands on his hips, Tom can easily lower himself from the bed onto his knees, onto the hardwood floor. Tom nuzzles his face into the tightened skin of Will’s abdomen, and lets Will card his hand through his hair. 

Tom presses gentle kisses into Will’s pelvic region, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He looks up through his eyelashes at Will, catches his glance, and Will lets out a fond sigh, rubbing gently through his boyfriend’s curls. With a gentle tug, Will’s cock pops out of the top and stands tall, at attention. Tom can’t help but immediately lick his palm and wrap his hand around it, slowly jerking him off.

Will’s head falls back and his body visibly relaxes. The tips of his fingers massage into Tom’s curls, and when Tom’s thumb runs over the head of Will’s dick, his mouth opens in a soundless reaction and his grasp in Tom’s hair tightens. Tom moans quietly, in the back of his throat, and presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. 

Tom parts his lips, lets his tongue poke out a little bit, and puts the tip of Will’s cock into his mouth. Will’s pleasurable sigh is enough for Tom to know he’s doing a good job, and he sucks slowly. “Yeah… that’s it,” Will whispers, rubbing his boyfriend’s curls soothingly, “that’s good… really good, baby.” Tom teases the tip of his cock, letting his saliva gather around the head, and when he pulls off a little bit, a trail of spit connects his lips to his cock. 

Will shivers when he sees it. 

Tom opens his mouth a little bit, lets the spit trail drop from his lips, and looks up at Will with his big doe eyes. All sweet and gentle baby blues, framed by those long and delicate eyelashes, looking up all innocent. Innocent, like he hasn’t had his cock in his mouth just seconds before this, like he hasn’t got spit on the corner of his mouth, like he hasn’t been insinuating what is going to happen all night. 

Tom gives him a sly wink. 

“Cheeky bastard,” Will laughs, and puts his hand back into Tom’s hair, gently grips it, and pulls him forward. The slight pressure that Will has put into his hair makes Tom gasp a little, and he reaches out onto Will’s strong leg to hold onto it, to keep himself steady. Will wants to tell him _Don’t look at me like you’re innocent when I’m about to mouth-fuck you_ or _Don’t act all innocent when you’re just begging for a cock in your mouth_. But, he likes Tom a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. He doesn’t know what he’s comfortable with, and doesn’t want to frighten him or make him uncomfortable. 

So, he whispers under his breath, gently, “Come on, angel, open your mouth…”

And Tom does, immediately. He follows Will’s instructions and opens his mouth, and Will presses his cock back into the wet, warm cave. Tom slowly works his way down his cock towards his base, feeling the veins on his shaft with his tongue and tasting the beginnings of his pre-come and trying to breathe through his nose and focus on everything but the fact that he’s going to gag but he’s only about three-fifths of the way down it before he gags. 

Will pulls out of his mouth immediately, strokes his hair in his hands, and gently coos, “Good job, doing so good…” Tom hopes he didn’t notice the way he swallowed back a noise when he said that. Will notices, because he didn’t swallow back the whole noise. “Do you want to go again or… shall we move onto the main event?” Will asks, his nerves peeking through his choice in words, and his hand goes back up to tousle his own hair. 

Tom nods and blurts out suddenly, still kneeling, still looking up at him, “I want you to fuck me, Will.”

They don’t know which one of them goes red first, but Will’s the one that laughs first to break the tension. “Come here,” Will says through little bits of laughter, and stretches his hand out to Tom, who gratefully takes it and pulls himself to his feet. Tom wraps his arms around Will’s neck the second he's steady.

“How do you want to do this?” Will asks, despite the fact that Tom _just_ said what he wanted. Tom chalks it up to Will's nerves. 

“I’m a vers, have me however you want, we’ll do whatever you want,” Tom reiterates to him, and after his first admission of his preferences, Will pushes him backwards onto the bed and has him underneath his body, practically pinned to his bed, within seconds. Will’s already fumbling the lube bottle (when the fuck did he get that?) open with his hands, which is, unsurprisingly, hard to do when you can’t see and your lips are locked with someone else. 

When he squirts the lube onto his fingers, Will tells him, “Well, I’m gonna fuck you, is that okay?” 

“That’s more than fucking okay,” and Tom is pulling back his legs and Will gives a little laugh. He pats the still slightly cool lube onto Tom’s hole and rubs it in, gently teasing the tight hole with the pad of his thumb, watching it flutter as it tries to suck in a finger. Will smiles, pulls back his thumb, and slowly presses his long index finger into him. Tom sucks in a breath, and exhales out a moan. 

When he works his finger in, when his fist is pressed up against Tom’s ass and his entire finger is buried as deep as it can go, he tells Tom, “Maybe next time you’ll fuck me?” He starts pumping his finger in and out of his hole before Tom answers. 

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Tom asks, voice a little breathy, but genuinely curious. He liked Will a lot, like _a lot_ a lot. He was hoping he wasn’t being too forward the entire time. Maybe, it worked. Maybe, Will liked him a lot too. 

“If you’ll let there be.” 

He works him up to two fingers then works him through three, gently cooing at him when he whines, but when he’s at three, Tom practically begs. “Please, just fuck me, I’m not made of fucking glass, Will.” 

Will retracts his hand slowly, relishing in the moan that Tom makes and the way he clenches around Will’s fingers. He’s so shameless. “You’ll tell me if I’m going too fast, right?” Will asks, bringing the condom wrapper up to his lips and tearing it open with his teeth. 

Tom looks at him, right in the fucking eyes, and replies, “What did I just say?”

“That you’re not made of glass,” Will replies and nods his head in realization of his mistake as he rolls the condom onto his dick. 

Tom nods and replies with a cheeky, “That’s a good boy, now, can you please fuck me?” Will’s hips twitch forward at that, swallows hard around a moan to let it not escape his lips, keeps himself quiet. Tom gives a genuine, sweet little laugh and Will could fucking kiss him. Could, but he needs to fuck him right now. 

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” 

He lines the head of his cock up with Tom’s sleek, lubed up hole, and slowly presses in. He feels Tom immediately clench around it, and listens to the shaky breath that leaves his mouth, like he’s been punched in the gut. Will’s eyes shut as his body gives in to the bliss of the tight feeling around his cock, and he inches forward. 

“Good boy…” Will whispers, placing his hand on the softness of Tom’s belly, and one of Tom’s hands goes up to take it. Tom actually moans out loud at the praise, and Will rubs Tom’s fingers soothingly. He sucks in a breath as Will brushes against his prostate, squeezes his boyfriend’s fingers, and exhales when he feels the fronts of Will’s thighs hit the back of his. “Good?” Will checks in on him with an encouraging squeeze of his hand.

Tom nods, hard, “Fuck me, God, fuck me.”

Will fucks him. 

Will gives a long drag of his hips outwards, and lets himself slowly fuck into his boyfriend. Every moment has Tom making noise: he whines when Will gets too close to pulling out, he whimpers when Will pushes all the way in, he moans whenever Will brushes against his prostate. He’s fucking perfect, so beautiful. 

“You’re quite a vocal one, yeah?” Will teases, letting his fingers trail up a vein on Tom’s cock, watching as his hips gently shift upwards for more, more, more. 

“Fuck you,” Tom laughs. 

“Thought I was gonna fuck you, darling?” He responded with a smirk making Tom roll his eyes and hold back a laugh. And then Will started truly fucking Tom, fucking him like there’s no tomorrow. And Tom whines and gasps and pleads, little “ _please, please, please_ ’s” leave his lips as his hands scramble for Will’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin there when he finally grabs a hold of him. Will dips down and captures his lips in a kiss, swallowing his noises and his words and his pleas. 

Will’s already close from the blowjob and from simply talking to Tom, Tom’s been needy for this moment since Will wiped sauce off the corner of his mouth. 

Will’s hands are wrapped around Tom’s thighs as he pounds into him, at his request, treating him like he’s not made of glass, and he could honestly probably get off just to Tom’s noises. His eyes rolling back into his head when Tom makes a particular loud moan when Will thrusts deeper than he has before, which Tom doesn’t even think is remotely fucking possible.

Tom holds Will’s head in place, looking deep into his eyes as he fucks him, watching as the storm clouds of lust take over the bright blue skies, whimpers when Will leans down to kiss at his neck. “Can I give you a hickey?” Will asks, mouth lingering at the top of his neck, and Tom gives him approval before he can even think about how the hickey will show in his work uniform.

His mouth sucks hard, teeth latching soon after, giving his neck a large red mark that will soon turn purple and remain for days. Not like Tom would ever think about trying to get rid of it sooner. 

Will’s mouth pulls off of him and buries his face in the crook of Tom’s neck, sucks hard at the skin there, biting and kissing and doing anything that makes Tom shake with pleasure or whimper or tighten his grip on Will’s shoulders, whimpering out little moans that get interrupted by other gasps, “Will- fuck, oh my God, Will, I-I’m gonna come, are you close, please tell me you’re close- _God, fuck_!- want you to come while you’re fucking me”. 

Tom’s rambling sends Will over the edge. His teeth latch onto Tom, and whatever sound he makes pushes out of his mouth and is silenced by the soft, soon to be marked up skin of the crook of Tom’s neck. “ _God_ , fuck me, fuck me,” Tom whispers, just barely loud enough to hear, and he lets out a yelp when Will’s hand wraps around his cock. 

“Come for me, come for me,” Will whispers, low in his throat, right against Tom’s throat, almost like he hasn’t just been fucking plowing his boyfriend for the past several minutes. His hips fuck into him quickly, rhythm being picked back up. 

Tom spills in Will’s hand with a shout of his boyfriend’s name, and Will throws his lips onto Tom’s. He kisses him hard, long, passionate, swallowing up every noise that he makes, feeling his cum hit his own abdomen, drip down his fingers, and onto Tom’s stomach. “Good boy, good boy,” Will whispers against his lips, which quiver and gasp for air when they’re not attached to Will’s. 

Will pulls out slowly, listening to the way Tom fucking whines at the feeling of being empty. That beautiful fucking noise is never going to let him live, is it?

"That was fucking amazing," Tom admits, and Will takes his head in his hands. He kisses him deeply, and Tom laughs when Will pulls away, still trying to catch his breath from the fucking they just finished, and he stands up to retrieve something. 

It was amazing. Will picks up his own shirt from the floor and uses that to wipe down Tom's stomach and his own abdomen and his hand, discarding the soiled shirt to the floor when he's done with it. He climbs back into bed with him, cages his body underneath his with both hands firmly placed on the bed, and kisses down his chest, down his stomach, and to his little patch of dark brown pubic hair. He kisses that too.

"Stay the night?" Will requests.

Tom gives a small giggle, "I thought you'd never ask."

\--

Tom spends fifteen minutes prepping Will, fully making sure that he’s ready. His fingers are nowhere near as long or as thick as Will’s so he’s sure that Will appreciates the extra long treatment and concern. 

He asks a total of four times, in various different ways, “Are you sure you want to do this?” “I don’t mind bottoming again,” is the first time as Will lays on his back and beckons Tom over with a spreading of his legs. “We could do something else if you want to,” was the second after Will presses his tongue into Tom’s mouth and sucks on his tongue. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this,” was the third when Will gets on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Tom. “Are you sure you want to do this?” is the last one when Tom is three fingers deep inside of Will, fingering him open gently. 

Every single time, Will responded with, “I want you to fuck me, Tom.”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Will asked, looking back at Tom, who got up onto his knees behind him on the bed and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. Of course Tom was nervous, what gave it away? Was it the fact that he asked Will four times if he was sure about this, or the fact that Tom is barely speaking right now, or maybe the way his hands are shaking as he holds onto his hips? Whatever it was, it clearly fucking gave him away as an inexperienced top, but Will wanted to do this, wanted to the two of them to make love in any position possible, wanting Tom to be able to explore himself.

He wanted to show him he loved him in every physical sense possible, and he most definitely wanted Tom to fuck him. He didn’t feel pressured to do it, he _wanted_ to do it. He wanted Tom to fuck him, make love to him, whatever they wanted to call it. He just wanted him, in every possible way. 

“Don’t be, I can take whatever you give me,” Will tells him, a little blissful smile on his face, one that Tom takes as a sign to keep going. He cracks open the cap of the lube bottle, and watches as Will’s body visibly relaxes at the sound. His face presses into the pillow underneath him, and he let out a happy little sigh as Tom began to pat a little excess lube into his hole. “You’re gonna feel so good inside me…” Will whispers. 

Tom practically collapses at that. God, he fucking loved the way Will talked to him when they fucked. He loved how honest and how loving he was. He loved how Will would treat him so softly even when they went a little harder. He loved how Will would kiss his jaw each and every time they have sex. He loved how no matter what, Will's words always got to Tom's brain and practically made his body shut down. He looks around in the filing cabinet in his brain for words, for a response, a statement that isn’t just “thanks!” His subconscious fished a response out of the cabinet, and Tom stutters out a nervous, “Y-You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around me.”

Tom notes how the arch in Will’s back shifts when he says that, and how he presses his hips back a little. He smiles and moves one of his hands to Will's ass, spreading one of his cheeks to the side to reveal his hole, slick from the lube and stretched from his fingers, dusted with a fine amount of ash blond hair. He almost wants to lean down, press his tongue in there, make him come with just his mouth.

Almost.

He presses his cock up against the opening, grabs it by the base and jokingly slaps his cock against his hole. He makes a delightful little sound in the back of his throat when Will visibly relaxes, and he presses the tip into him. "You'll tell me if it's too much, right?" Tom beckons.

Will replies immediately, "I'm not made of glasses, Tom," mimicking Tom's response the first time the two of them had sex.

Tom gives a feigned gasp and presses his cock further into his boyfriend, murmuring softly, "Don't make me blush any harder than I already am."

This response makes Will turn his head to the side and look back at Tom, and he's right. His face is dusted with that gorgeous redness that he always gets when they have sex. His eyes, from what he can see through Tom's already half lidded eyes, are dark and glossy, already filled with a want, a need for him. Will pressed his hips back onto Tom and easily took more of him inside of himself, a tiny breath of air being punched out of his lungs. He swallowed hard around a noise, and Tom moaned when he noticed Will looking back at him.

"You're gonna make me more nervous," Tom told him gently with a smile, as his hips firmly pressed up against the curve of Will's ass.

Tom let out a shaky breath and soothingly rubbed Will's back, hoping he would like the feeling just as much as he did, hoping it helped him soothe the small pain that always came with anal. Tom was nowhere near as big as Will, it wasn't even a fair fight if they were to measure sizes, but they had been together for two months and Tom has offered to bottom each and every time. Will accepted the soothing hand, allowing his muscles to relax underneath it, as a small sigh left his lips.

Will didn't make a noise or protest, but lied there, breaths coming out in even heaves, chest moving up and down quickly, he's _panting_ because of this, because of him. 

Tom is surprised he didn't come right there.

He goes to ask for permission to start thrusting, and starts a gentle statement, "I'm gonna-."

"Move."

Will's voice is dark, and thick, covered by the layer of lust that hides in Will's throat. Tom obeys immediately, and starts fucking Will slowly. Long, slow thrusts, making sure Will feels every inch of him, and making sure that Tom could feel the tight heat around every inch of his wrapped cock. "You're so tight, holy shit," Tom's voice is gentle, airy, like if he spoke too loud Will would suddenly realize the situation that they're in. 

Tom moves his hands from the small of Will's back to his hips, and lightly grips them. He speeds up his thrusts a little bit, and another fulfilled sigh leaves his lips. Will's hips lazily move back and forth on Tom's cock, to meet his thrusts and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him, the one that makes goosebumps appear all over his spine and makes his cock twitch.

"You're taking me so well, baby," Tom gently praises, and finds it hard to ignore the tiny gasp of a noise that leaves Will's lips at the praise. This excites Tom, and he giddily asks, "You like that too? Holy shit, we both have a thing for praise!"

Will can't help the deep chuckle that follows when Tom's heart fluttering little giggle escapes his lips.

The constant pressure on his prostate is amazing for Will. He almost wants to pull his hips forward so Tom pops out, push Tom onto his back, and ride Tom so that he can grind down on him with his cock buried inside him. But, that sounds like too much, for the both of them. Will probably wouldn't be able to hold back if he rode Tom, or if Tom rode him. He'd get the perfect view of his boyfriend either way, so he wouldn't exactly complain.

His thoughts fade away when he feels Tom's soft hand wrap around his cock. Tom's hands are always so fucking soft and he's never seen the man use a hand moisturizer in his life. Will's hands are always calloused and dry from the hours hidden in gloves and doing meticulous acts with metal tools at the hospital and doing most of the handy work around the house (which he loves doing), but that's besides the point. Will snaps back to his current situation when Tom makes a noise when his hand wraps around him. "God, you're so big," Tom whimpers out, stroking his cock slowly. 

"God, you fuck me so good, baby boy," Will whispers, half muffled from the pillow underneath him. Tom's hips stutter and his grasp on Will's cock loosens, causing Will to laugh a little bit at him. "God, I love how much you like that."

"Asshole," Tom mutters out with a genuine laugh. 

Will notices when Tom's about to come a good thirty seconds before he warns Will. His thrusts become erratic and he slides out less further and the grip on Will's cock becomes much tighter. His strokes on his cock are much faster, bringing Will to a practical puddle of pleasurable tremors with his face buried into the pillow. 

"I'm gonna come, holy shit, I'm gonna come," Tom practically whispers, his hand leaving Will's cock only to shortly be replaced with Will's own, and Tom grips Will's hips tightly, definitely tight enough to bruise. "Where do you want me-," he starts to ask, before Will lets out another tiny gasp, an escaped noise from back in his throat where he tried to hold it. 

That sends Tom over the edge, and as he begins to spill into the condom inside of Will, Will's face buries into the pillow below him and silences his almost shout-like moan that Tom can't hear over the sounds of his brain turning to mush due to his powerful orgasm. Will tightens around Tom quickly, beckoning to keep him inside, to keep fucking him, as he comes hard. His hips shake, goosebumps form on his arms, and his teeth bite down hard on the pillow to silence himself.

They're silent for a few moments, the only sounds being each other's heavy breathing as they come back to themselves. Tom's the one to break the silence, a quiet little, "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right," Will laughs in agreement, wincing a little when Tom pulls out of his oversensitive hole. 

Tom apologizes immediately, and gets up on shaky legs, actually almost falling over when he gets into Will's line of vision. Will laughs deep and genuine in his chest as Tom stumbles, almost drunk-like, as he gets the box of tissues from the nightstand. He takes out a few and reaches out to wipe the cum off of Will's chest, the bed, and gently, as gentle as he can, wipes off the base of Will's cock. Will makes a small noise at the sensitivity, and then flops down on the bed when Tom's arm is no longer underneath him. 

He throws the tissues into the wastebasket and then gets into bed next to Will. Will throws a weak arm over Tom's chest and pulls him close to him, gently peppering his face with slow kisses, before ending on having his lips on his. Tom whispers out tiny praises as Will does this. "You took me so well," when he kisses his right cheek. "You're so good for me," when he kisses his left cheek. "You react so nicely when I tell you you're good," when he kisses the area between his eyebrows (and Will _definitely_ does not blush when Tom says that). "You're absolutely gorgeous, I'm so proud of you," when he kisses the bridge of his nose.

"I love you," when he hovers his lips over Tom's.

"I love you too," when Will crashes his lips into his.

\--

They shower together on a cold winter morning.

Will slowly lathers Tom's body with their lilac scented soap. His nose nuzzles gently into the wet curls of Tom's hair and breathes in deeply, a sigh of content. He smells like the radiance of the lilac soap, their expensive shampoo that smells like mint that Tom swears is good for your hair, and an early summer morning. His fingers grace his skin gently, taking every second he can to caress the curves of his boyfriend's body. He dips his fingers down Tom's back dimples, over the curve in his hips, down his stomach. He touches everything he can, everything that proves that Tom is here with him, that Tom is real, because God, he's too good to be true sometimes.

Tom's voice breaks out in a gentle sigh when Will's hands slip over the globe of his ass. Will can't help but give one of them a little squeeze, and gives a small laugh when Tom gasps. "Bloody bastard," Tom whispers, and gives his hips a little shake. 

The bastard knows he's pretty.

Will squeezes his left cheek in his fucking huge hand to hear Tom let out a little moan. He massages the soft skin in his calloused fingers, spreading his cheeks slightly and watching the clear water from the faucet drip down Tom's back and over his hole. God, Will just wants to make him feel good.

"Would you like my mouth there, angel?"

Tom moans just at the fucking question. Will's breath is hot on the back of his neck, he can feel his nose brushing up against the back of his head, he's just so _there_. He nods his head gently, and Will presses his hand against his back, and pushes him gently forward until Tom can put his hands up on their bathroom's blue tiled wall. 

"Alright, angel, I'm gonna eat you out. Okay?" 

"God, yeah, please," Tom whimpers and he can't see it but he fucking hears Will's knees hit the porcelain of the tub. 

Will hands practically can cover all of Tom's ass. Whether that means Will's hands are massive or Tom's ass is small is up to interpretation, but God, Will could kneel there for hours, spreading and despreading Tom's hole. He's so grateful that Tom is so responsive, so vocal, so fucking _loud_ , because he makes the most gorgeous noises. He wishes he was that unashamed, but he doesn't focus on that feeling long enough before brushing his thumb over the puckered skin of his hole.

Will hears Tom’s breath falter a little when the tip of Will’s thumb teases into his tight opening, slicked by the water from the shower. Tom’s always soft, everywhere, especially inside. He’s never seen Tom shave, so he assumes he’s just naturally this hairless, but it’s absolutely perfect. 

Will teases him gently with his thumb to hear his breathless, tiny moans, almost like prayers, as he gathers his own saliva in his mouth. When it coats his tongue, without warning, Will spreads Tom’s cheeks wide and presses his spit covered tongue against Tom’s waiting hole. The spit coats his hole thickly, and with every push of Will’s wet tongue into his tightness, some of it presses inside of him. Tom practically shivers with want, with need. His hand flails for a second, reaches behind him to grab at Will’s hair. After a few failed attempts, Tom’s fingers card through Will’s hair. 

“Deeper, oh my fucking God, Will, you feel so good…” 

Will grunts a little in his chest, and his tongue delves into his ass, licking and sucking and, when he pulls off for a breath of air, nipping at the soft flesh of his plump ass. He bites a little too close to his hole once and Tom’s hips stutter. 

“Will, oh my God, just fucking ruin me, want you inside me, _please_ ,” he whimpers. His voice is shaky, barely audible over the sounds of the running water, his own moans, and the vigorous, sloppy sounds of Will fucking his own spit into him with his tongue. “You’re making me feel so good, _oh my God_!” Tom practically screams, his grip on Will’s hair tightening. 

Will feels Tom’s knees go weak, and, instinctively, Will’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer onto his mouth. It’s nearly a sob that leaves Tom’s lips as Will’s tongue reaches as far as it can inside of him, causing Tom to release his hair and brace both of his palms flat on the wall. His body bends at the waist, leaving him in a soft, almost sinful curve at his back. He whimpers softly, his voice absolutely ruined, “I’m close already, fuck, Will, fuck me, please…” 

He whines softly when Will pulls off of his hole, and Will can’t help but mutter out a soft, “Can’t decide what you want, huh?” Tom lets out a breathless little laugh, mumbles something about Will being a cunt, and Will stands up with a smirk on his face.

Will engulfs Tom’s body in a tight grasp. He allows his hands to roam freely over his soft, slick skin. The smell of Tom’s sweat suddenly reappears as he presses his face deep into Tom’s neck, kissing where his lips can reach, making a mental note in his mind to wash both of them down again after this. His hands roam down to Tom’s crotch, and his large hand gently strokes over Tom’s dick. 

Tom lets out a little noise at the sudden friction, always so responsive, always so beautiful. Will jerks him off slowly in his hand, slick with the water that rains down on them, almost like heaven. Will glances out of the shower curtain and sees how the bathroom has been filled up by a thick and heavy steam. He thinks about it for half a second, and realizes that it truly does look heavenly in here.

He’s certain there’s an angel splayed out before him. 

“How do you want me?” Tom whispers as Will gently places kisses down the shell of his ear. Will’s hand moves from Tom’s dick (much to Tom’s displeasure, judging by the whine that leaves his throat) and wraps his big hand around Tom’s supple thighs. 

"You're gonna put your foot here…" Will whispers, gently moving Tom's leg so his foot stands on the side of the tub. He gives a gentle yelp when the water causes him to slip a little bit, but Will's grip, both on his hip and his thigh, tightens. "Don't worry, don't worry, I've got you. Not gonna let you fall."

He peppers kisses down from the back of Tom's neck to the middle of his shoulder blades. He relaxes into Will's touch, braces one of his hands on the shelf inside in their shower, and whines out, " _God_ , just fuck me already!"

"Impatient, but, who am I to deny?"

Will slips the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle of his hole, and slowly, slowly, sinks in. The drag is sharp from lack of lube, but the water and Will's spit from eating him out before seem to be doing a well enough job. Tom's moans die in his throat and his hand that isn't gripping onto the shelf scrabbles at the wall for leverage. Will notices him struggling and takes his hand off of his thigh, slides it up his side and up his arm. He laces their fingers together and Tom moans at Will's loving embrace of their hands.

The water droplets that get past Will and land on Tom's back are gorgeous, somehow, but Tom makes everything look beautiful. They frame every little freckle on his shoulders, and slide down his soft skin. Will can't help but dip his head down towards Tom's back and flatten his tongue against one of his shoulder blades. The action alone makes Tom shudder and lose his balance a little. 

Will's hand is back on his thigh to steady him.

Will licks up Tom's shoulder blade, collecting the water droplets on his tongue, before latching his lips onto the groove between Tom's shoulder and neck. He sucks hard there, leaving a purple bruise that will stay for days. Will's thrusts are slow and loving, and Tom rocks his hips back slowly. 

Tom's been close since Will finished eating him out. His moans and whimpers and whines all collide when Will picks up his thrusts, and one of his own hands snakes around to touch his cock, which is needy and red and dripping with pre-come. He strokes himself quickly but his grip is feather-light.

"I want you to come in me," Tom whimpers as he strokes himself. He desperately chases his own orgasm, and his hips seem to rock faster as Will unlatches his mouth from his neck, only to come up for air, only to bite back down on a nearby spot. He sucks hard, and Tom's eyes roll back into his head. Will's grip on his thigh is almost unbearably tight, but he moans when he imagines all the marks that could come with this.

Will pulls off of his shoulder, breathes out a small, shuddering breath.

"Come for me, angel."

Tom does just that.

Tom paints the blue wall of their shower with streaks of white as he comes, hard. Will's thrusts get harder, his own orgasm approaching and desperate to keep Tom feeling good as he rides out his high. Will moves his head to the otherside of Tom's neck. His teeth latch onto the soft skin there, sucking at his most sensitive spots, the spots that leave Tom moaning long after he's finished coming. 

Will spills into Tom almost silently, any noise he would make completely muffled by him sharply biting down on his shoulder. Tom nearly screams, he's so sensitive, but God, it feels good. Now Tom can realize why people in the store ask him if he got attacked on his way to work. 

Tom can't hear Will moan, but he can feel it. He feels the grumble and the vibrations and the soft breath that comes with it as Will fills his hole with his cum. Tom whimpers at the hot feeling inside of him, and his hips jerk a little at it. Will takes his mouth off of Tom's neck, and Tom barely hears this breathy, "Oh, fuck," when Will rubs his thumb over his own teeth marks in his shoulder. 

Will pulls out gently, and Tom makes a tiny noise with the emptiness that comes with it. He shudders a little when some of Will's cum escapes with his cock and drips down his thighs. Tom turns around slowly and reaches up to kiss Will. Will's hand comes back up to Tom's neck, thumb unable to stop rubbing over his teeth marks practically branding him. It looks like it's going to bruise over for weeks. 

"Did I hurt you?" Will asks, complete concern in his voice. It doesn't even sound like he just had sex. 

Tom is still breathing hard, voice is still airy, but his mind is clear. He wonders why Will doesn't want him to hear him moan. He always buries his head away, whether it be in the mattress or in the skin of Tom's neck or in his own hand. He thinks he might be thinking too much, and whispers out to Will, voice still fucked out, "No, that was perfect."

\--

Tom fucks into Will hard, with Will’s legs propped up on his shoulders. Will loves it when Tom fucks him in missionary, because he can prop one arm behind his head, wrap one hand around his cock, and just take in the view of his boyfriend. The way his hips rut, the way his Adam’s apple bops when he swallows back a particularly loud noise, the way his eyes shut when he’s close and especially the way his fingers wrap around Will’s hip bones when he tugs his body closer and further onto his cock when he comes. Will wishes he could bottle up the noise that Tom makes when he comes, the little whine and the little “ _ah_!” when he shoots deep inside of him, and keep it on him at all times.

Will comes shortly after this. 

He turns his head to the side a little and his teeth latch onto a nearby pillow, keeping his mouth shut and his noises to a minimum. He swallows the noises and lets his hips jerk back and forth onto his lover’s cock. Tom can’t help but be mesmerized at the sight, and his own hips stop moving entirely. 

Will is so fucking gorgeous. 

Only when he rides out his high does he stop fucking back onto Tom and unlatches his teeth from the pillow. He lets his head loll back a little bit, so that he’s back to being face-to-face with Tom, and lets out a soft huff of air. Tom laughs a little bit at him, voice still high, and swipes his sweaty curls out of his face. Will’s stomach is coated in a generous amount of his own fluids, and Tom can’t help but be almost grossed out by it after his own high runs down a little. He gently pats Will’s thigh as he pulls out of him, and a small sigh escapes his lips as he becomes empty again. 

”Let me get a washcloth,” Tom tells him, “before it dries up,” and he disappears off into the bathroom.

Will lays there for a moment, shuts his eyes and basks in his after-sex endorphine rush in the silence of the house. He listens to Tom as he opens one of the drawers and fishes out a cloth. He listens as Tom turns on the faucet and lets it run for a moment, his fingers gently dip into it a few times, slightly changing the sound of the water as it hits something before it hits the porcelain of the sink. He’s checking to make sure that it’s warm enough for Will. 

He smiles warmly at the realization, and opens his eyes when he hears the faucet turn off and the bathroom door shut. He looks at Tom as he walks in the door, and can’t help but check out his naked body like he’s never seen it before. He looks up and down his frame, and purses his lips. He can’t believe that’s his boyfriend, his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. So loving, so kind, such a gentle lover. 

Tom stands over him and gently wipes down his stomach, and Will reaches out to touch Tom’s shoulder as he does it. Tom looks at him, looks at his dorky little smile, and can’t help but smile back. He leans in and kisses him as he wipes him off. Will pulls on him a little, to get him to climb back into bed with him, and Tom pulls up. “Hold on, impatient bastard,” Tom fakely chastises and Will pretends to not notice when he sees the little speed up of Tom’s walk when he goes to throw the cloth in the washing machine.

When he gets back to the bed, and he stands over Will again, Will grabs his wrist and pulls him onto the bed. Tom lands on top of Will and little noise of joy leaves his lips. He situates himself on top of Will, their chests flushed together, their legs tangling together, Will’s hand going up to Tom’s hair and Tom’s hand going to rest at Will’s jaw. They lay there for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, before Tom leans in and gives Will a soft kiss. “You did so good,” Tom whispers praise against Will’s lips when they break apart for air, “took it so well.” Will smiles into their kiss at the praise. 

“You always know how to fuck me good,” Will replies and Tom can’t help the little giggle that leaves his lips. 

Tom shifts his body down a little bit so that he can comfortably rest his head on Will’s chest, and Will lets his hands run up and down his lover’s nude frame. He runs his hands over his sides, feeling the curve of soft skin that covers his rib cage. His hands lightly rest on his love handles for a moment, just feeling his heat radiating off of him. He, of course, can’t help but grab Tom’s ass almost roughly, giving it a gentle smack on one of his cheeks (and he ignores the little gasp that Tom makes when he does it). His hands ride the curve of his back like a theme park ride, over the hills of his ass and up the curve of his spine. He finds himself connecting the dots of the freckles on Tom’s shoulder when Tom’s voice picks up. 

“How come you don’t moan when we have sex?”

Will looks down at him, his cheek pressed against his chest. His fingers make featherlight touches on his skin to trace patterns across the tight skin. “Why do you ask?” Will asks. 

Tom shrugs and turns his head so his chin is firmly planted in the center of his chest. “I just want to make sure you’re having a good time, is all,” he admits. He wants to say _I feel like you’re not attracted to me_ or _I worry that I’m not doing enough for you_ but he keeps it to himself for now. It will come up later. 

Will shrugs his shoulders a little bit, “Don’t want to take the attention away from my pretty boy.” 

Tom’s eyebrows furrow. How would he take the attention away from him? It’s only the two of them enjoying each other. It’s just the two of them barring their bodies to each other, allowing the other to see them in their most primal state. Then, it clicks for him. Will is shy. Will is shy and he knows him making noise will make him distracted from their own scenario and make him too shy to come or to deliver.

“You’re shy?” Tom asks, not a hint of sarcasm or maliciousness in his voice. 

“I mean, I guess a little,” Will replies, runs his hands through his own hair, a nervous habit of his that Tom has picked up on. His face goes warm and probably red and Will looks away from him for a second, hoping he doesn’t notice. Tom notices. Tom reaches his hand out and strokes his boyfriend’s jaw in an attempt to be comforting, as he racks his brain for a response, a reassurance, an answer. 

He can understand it. It took Tom a long time to become comfortable in who he was, and he means a long time. He’s had partners who have mistreated him or mocked him for the way he expressed himself, until he was able to meet Will. Will, who made him feel so secure in himself. Will, who made him feel like he could do or be anything. Will, who treated him with such dignity and grace that he feels like he’s royalty. 

He hopes that Will knows that he knows what he means. He hopes he does enough for him. “Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?” Tom asks before he can even think about it. 

Will shakes his head, looks down at his boyfriend, and says, partially joking but mostly serious, “I’m not gonna stop you from trying to coax it out of me.”

Will’s a bastard. He’s shy, but goddamn, he’s cocky. Will is perfectly comfortable with Tom, but is not fully comfortable in himself to let himself go like that. He grew up in a household where expression was almost frowned upon, and when you grow up hearing about how men who cry or express joy are barely men, it gets to you. And it sticks. 

He guesses it’s just stuck. 

Tom kisses Will in the middle of his chest. “Consider that challenge as accepted.” 

\--

"I wanna try something new," was how Tom started the night. He had his arms behind his back and he was basically bouncing on the tips of his toes from excitement. "You told me I could try to make you moan, right?" Tom asked.

Will had given him a confirmation with a nod of his head.

"Well, that's what I'm going to do."

And that's how Will ended up here, handcuffed to their bedpost, with Tom standing at the foot of their bed, practically gawking at the sight of his boyfriend, naked, and hung up for him. Tom was still fully dressed and slowly began to strip himself, popping each button off of his shirt, that stupid fucking button up shirt with the lobsters on it that makes Will laugh whenever he wears it.

Will's sure he's going to have a very different reaction from now on. 

Tom practically eye fucks Will while he undresses himself. When he pops the bottom, final button and untucks the shirt from inside of his trousers and the top hangs loosely on his frame, Tom's eyes dart up through his long lashes and he bites his lip a little when Will tugs on his restraints. "Greedy, aren't you?" Tom teases. Will wants to make a comment about how if you put a starving man in front of a feast, he's going to have some trouble not wanting to eat it. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," is all that Will can get out. Tom flushes pink, even when he's trying to be more dominant, the smallest of words or compliments get him going. While Tom shrugs the fabric off of his frame, Will keeps talking. "God, I want you so bad," Will whispers, hands still curled around the chain of the cuffs. 

Tom giggles and pops the button on his jeans, and drags the zipper down painfully slow, the sound alone making himself shudder. "Patience is a virtue, my love," Tom replies, innocently, as he pushes his jeans down a little, just around his thighs so the bulge in his underwear can pop out. He rubs the front of his red briefs, the small bit of friction makes him stutter out a noise. 

Will could fucking tackle him to the ground, the fucking tease. He could tackle him to the ground and kiss hot, sloppy marks down his entire body, rub him through his briefs and make him beg for more and make him come without even fucking him. Just from his hands, and his mouth, and his words. He could do that, and he would succeed in doing that. 

All if he wasn't fucking handcuffed.

"You're a bastard," Will tells him, "a gorgeous fucking bastard."

Tom shrugs, "It's my speciality! Be pretty, and be an absolute teasing son of a bitch!"

"Well, it's working."

Tom strips off his jeans from the rest of his lower body relatively quickly after that, getting impatient himself. He throws them to the floor and gets into bed. He situates himself on either side of Will, knees bent on both sides of his body as he sits back on his heels. "God, you're so fucking sexy," Tom whispers, letting his fingers run down every crevice im Will's chest, "so fucking hot when you're waiting for me to do whatever I want to you."

Will swallows hard at that. He really is completely at his mercy right now. He tugs at the handcuffs again, feels them digging into his skin, which he doesn't mind (and will probably marvel at the marks later), and recognizes that there's absolutely no way out of them without Tom's help. "What are you gonna do to me, then?" Will eggs him on.

"Gonna make you moan, that's what," Tom giggles.

God, he's fucking perfect. Will never had a partner who genuinely wanted to please him, and to hear his pleasure, before he met Tom. Tom is so giving and selfless and aims to please everyone in and out of the bedroom. He wants to always be good, and he most certainly succeeds whenever he does anything. Will wants to reach out and thread his fingers in Tom's hair, pull him down to kiss him, but he can't.

So, he purses his lips.

Tom takes the hint, smiles, and leans in to kiss Will. He pulls himself into his lap, and Will hisses when the scrape of the fabric on Tom's briefs runs over his over sensitive shaft. "Sorry," Tom sincerely apologizes with a smile to Will when they pull apart for air. Will responds with an acceptance of the apology and then presses his tongue into Tom's mouth, tasting him, tasting the mouthwash that Tom used before this and a small hint of a cigarette that the two of them shared.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Tom whimpers into Will’s mouth, holding his hands around his neck, letting his hips grind down gently into Will’s lap. “God, you’re already so hard,” Tom giggles, a slightly mocking tone in his voice as he feels Will’s erection already poking into his ass, “you want me that badly?” Tom whispers, his hands moving from around his neck to cup his jaw. 

Tom has never been one to be afraid to show need or affection. He’s very physical in his affections, as is his love language. He would wrap his arms around Will’s waist and bury his head in his back when Will was baking. Tom’s pinky always ends up crossed with Will’s pinky when they’re walking the streets, or if they’re sitting next to each other in a restaurant booth, or simply when they sit next to each other on the couch. Tom will kiss Will whenever he will allow him to, snaking his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. He tends to always be touching Will in some way, shape, or form. 

Will has always backed out from physical affection for the most part. He gets his love across through his attentiveness. If you tell him something once, there’s a huge chance that Will will never forget it, ever. Will knows the names of every song that Tom has said have changed his life for the better. He knows the subjects that make Tom most uncomfortable by heart, and tries to change subjects quickly when they’re around others to keep him feeling safe. He’s available to Tom whenever he needs to be vulnerable, allows Tom to wrap his arms around his neck and press his face into his shirt collar and cry on his bad days, and Will talks him through it. 

They love each other. It is that simple, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” Will whispers back into Tom’s mouth, biting down playfully on his boyfriend’s bottom lip to hear the tiny gasp that comes with it. 

“Yeah?” Tom asks, sitting back from him a little bit, hands still firmly resting on Will’s chest. 

“Yeah, fuck me, Tom, fuck me like you want.”

Tom moans quiet in the back of his throat at that, and his cock twitches a little bit in his briefs. 

“Yeah,” he pushes off of Will’s chest to sit back fully on his heels, away from Will’s lap, “yeah, I’m gonna fuck you, the way I want to, _when_ I want to.” He smirks devilishly, catching Will’s gaze, which now looks almost annoyed that Tom is not fucking him right then and there. 

Tom leans into Will’s body, not moving into his lap but not exactly hovering over him, kissing him just below his jawline, soft lips lingering there for a moment, multiple kisses just below the bone. He kisses downward, until his lips fall to the pulse point in Will’s neck. He bites right above it, a little harder than he normally would, and sucks on the skin, and he feels a shiver rip through Will’s body as he moves his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s chest. He presses a kiss to the now reddening skin, a silent apology for the possible pain, but he can’t help the smile on his face when Will’s heartbeat quickens. 

“Gonna fucking worship you,” Tom murmurs into against Will’s neck, his hot breath hitting the wet bite on his neck, a promising wish thrown into a wishing well, “Would you like that? If I kissed and sucked and nibbled all the way down your body? Told you how fucking sexy you are? Can you make some noise to tell me that you’d like that?”

Tom’s dirty talk has certainly gotten better, because it leaves Will swallowing back a hard noise. 

He doesn’t moan, or groan, simply speaks with that held back tone of voice, “I’d love that, Tom,” and gives him a sly little smirk. 

Tom’s ability to say no to Will has not gotten much better.

Tom works across his boyfriend’s shoulder, nipping at a scar and gently kissing over the healed skin of his Keith Haring tattoo, a reproduction of his _Best Buddies_ poster. God, Will spent _months_ deciding what to get for that tattoo. He landed on it after deciding that he wanted to get something that was special to his community, he wanted to fight back against the people who had wronged him in his own, silent protest. Tom’s fingertips lightly trace over the lineart, and Will’s smile seems to widen. Tom can’t help but lean in and kiss it again. 

Tom kisses lead down his shoulder and to his bicep, which he nips and kisses at gingerly. “I love your fucking arms, baby,” he whispers, moving his lips down to his forearm. He looks up at Will through his peripherals, catches blown out pupils in his own, and pokes the tip of his tongue out. He lets his tongue run down a particularly discernable vein, without taking his eyes off of Will’s. Will’s Adam’s apple bobs in retaliation, and Tom smiles when he gets down to his wrist, kissing it. 

He would suck on Will’s fingers for hours for his own pleasure if he didn’t want this all to be about Will. 

He moves back to the center of Will’s chest and takes his sweet time biting, sucking, kissing, nipping, touching each and every inch of it. He bites down on his boyfriend’s chest, taking as much skin as he can into his mouth, which isn’t much considering Will’s toned chest, but he leaves several lovebites trailing down towards his stomach, littering his chest in hickies and bites and other various marks. “I love your chest,” Tom whispers, “I love how safe I feel when I’m laying on it. I love how I can lay my head on it and just listen to your heartbeat for however long, I love how your heartbeats and makes the man that I love a real thing.”

Will’s breathing picks up at that, and Tom can feel the air in his body as it goes in and out of him. The room is deathly silent as Tom presses his tongue flat against one of Will’s nipples, sucks the hardening bub into his mouth, and frowning at the only noisy response be the chain of the handcuffs clanging against the brass bars of the bed. 

Tom kisses down his stomach, giving him one gentle love bite right above his pelvis. He blows a gentle raspberry into Will’s stomach, and Will gives an authentic laugh, deep in his belly, which squirms away from Tom’s mouth. “God, and I _love_ your thighs, baby,” Tom whispers, small and soft hands gripping Will’s muscular thighs, “I love how they’re the perfect size for me to sit on, and I love how they look in your jeans, but I especially love them all splayed out for me, and God, I love you.”

Tom quickly scrambles up Will’s body, unable to take anymore of his own teasing, and takes Will’s chin into his hands, pushing his head up to look at him like Will would do if he were the one handcuffed. Will rolls his eyes a little at the familiar gesture, only to laugh a little bit. They lock eyes for a second, and they see a future with each other in them, and Tom swoops his head down to kiss him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?” 

“You expect me to say no after all that?” Will asks, his voice a little breathless. Tom is getting there. He tugs off his own underwear in one quick movement, and Will’s eyes rake down his body, suddenly making Tom a little self-conscious. That starts to melt away when Will whispers, “There’s my gorgeous boy. God, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Tom laughs a little to hide his embarrassment (but he can’t do much to hide his blushing face) and reaches across towards the nightstand. He pulls open the draw to retrieve the bottle of lube, almost empty, and Tom mumbles, “We gotta get more soon.” He opens the cap, the familiar crackling of the top of the bottle filling the room and seeming to echo off the walls. Tom squeezes the contaminants of the bottle onto his fingers, and empties the container with it making a squelching noise. 

“Do you need prep?” Tom asks. 

Will shakes his head, a hard no, a verbal confirmation of, “Fuck no.”

Tom lathers the length of his cock in it and throws the empty bottle to the floor. As he readies himself to go inside Will, he gently talks to him. “I bet you’d moan so pretty for me, darling…” his voice is already breathy from not giving himself stimulation for a good chunk of time. He moans gently at the feeling, and almost goes to tell Will to hold his legs back, before he realizes his mistake. 

He takes a hold of Will’s legs and pushes the back, hands gripping the backs of his thighs. He bends him slightly, just enough so he looks like he’s about to be folded in half. When Tom removes one of his hands from Will’s thigh, Will whispers, “Come on, fuck me, like you mean it.”

He’s really fucking testing him now. 

“Don’t get greedy now, darling, I’ll leave you there,” Tom threatens in his best stern, “I’m in charge” voice. 

“You wouldn’t dare, you want to fuck me too badly,” Will replies, sticking his tongue out at Tom to make him laugh. And it works, Tom literally fucking giggles at Will, and Will replies, “That’s what I thought, baby boy.” 

“Shut up, let me fuck you.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Will jerks on his cuffs to hear the jingle against the brass, “I kind of can’t!”

“Stop making me laugh!” 

“Oh my God, Tom just fuck m- _me_.”

Tom pushes his cock inside of Will’s waiting hole, right at the moment where he leasts expects it: when he’s bantering with Tom. And Will makes a noise, _holy shit_ , a slightly high pitched gasp in the back of his throat, that stutters out in breaths, and Tom swears he moans just at the fucking sound. Not at the tightness engulfing his cock, not at the fact that he’s fucking his boyfriend, his boyfriend with an absolutely perfect body, but at the fucking noise he makes. 

He sounds so gorgeous. 

God, Tom wants _more_. 

"Oh, my love," Tom coos at him, his voice suddenly deeper as he pressed his cock into the narrow tunnel of Will's hole, "did that feel good? Do you like it when I fuck you?" 

"God, fuck, baby, you're a fucking bastard," Will practically mumbles under his breath, swallowing hard when Tom presses his entire length inside him. His hips flush right up against Will's ass and thighs.

Tom starts his sentence with a roll of his hips, moving himself and deliciously hitting the sweet spot inside of Will, that bundle of nerves that make his thighs shake, that makes him pant, that gives him such intense pleasure. “If you keep being mean to me, I can be mean right back, darling,” Tom threatens, looking down into Will’s eyes like he would the barrel of a shotgun, capturing its prey in its sights. 

Will’s eyes widen in that instance, shocked by Tom’s words, and has to bite his lip a little between two of his canine teeth to hold back. “Come on, baby,” Will eggs him on, “you can do better than that!” 

Tom rolls his eyes, “I would’ve succeeded by now if you weren’t being such a bloody bastard, my love!” He’s right, but Will’s too petty to admit it. Tom wants this? Will’s willing to give it to him, and he will, eventually, he just wants to see him work for it. It would be a blessing to cross his arms across his chest or behind his head right now, watch his boyfriend ferociously pound away at him, fuck him however he wanted, have his way with him. 

But, he will stick with what he is given for now. Not like he has much to complain about. 

Tom pounds into Will, one hand gripping his hip between his fingers tight enough to give him dark bruises, and the other running a finger up Will’s veiny cock. Will shuts his eyes and lets another contented sigh slip out of his mouth, pleasure pricking up his spine. “Can’t you make another noise for me, angel-?” Tom starts to ask.

“That’s my name for you, angel, don’t take your name and give it to me.”

That suddenly makes Tom blush a furious pink that runs down his chest, a beautiful contrast to tonight’s overly dominant headspace. It’s sweet, almost adorable even, when the blushing Tom mumbles out, “Can you do what I say, darling?” 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Will says, and Tom can’t tell if it’s a joke or not but he’s going to assume that it is because Will has laughed in the past when Tom has slipped and called him a title. Tom shakes his head and lets a tiny laugh fall from his lips. He releases Will’s hip, which makes Will drop his legs and wrap them around his waist, and lets his now free hand roam up to Will’s chest. 

His finger circles the hardened buds of Will’s nipples, his thumb caresses his abs as it runs up his stomach, and his hand glides all the way up to Will’s neck. He places his hand on the side of it, feels Will’s quickening pulse underneath his fingers, and thumbs the part of his throat that sucks in when his thumb presses into it. “God, I bet your moans are so sexy,” he whispers, his finger that runs down the vein in Will’s cock suddenly turns into a fist. 

Tom’s hand is nowhere near the size of Will’s but the erotic sight of Tom’s soft, smooth hand grasping Will’s big, veiny cock is enough to get anyone aroused. Of course, Will’s cock gushes out a dollop of pre-come onto Tom’s hand and down to his stomach. 

“Please, honey?” Tom asks Will in that pretty little begging voice of his, the one that gets Will to do anything he wants when Will fucks him, “Can you moan for me? Can you make a noise? I bet your moans are so fucking sexy, my love, I can feel them against my skin when you bury your head into me. Oh my God, I come so fucking hard just from feeling it, imagine what it would be like if I heard it?”

“Not gonna work,” Will tells him, though his voice sounds like it could break any second. His cock twitches aggressively in Tom’s hand, and he whispers out, “I’m gonna come.”

Tom pouts a little bit, “Are you, baby? Are you gonna come? Without doing what I asked? Naughty.”

“Hearing you talk like that is fucking _insane_ , Tommy, keep going,” Will is practically pleading at this point. He thinks hearing Tom talk all dominant is honestly going to send him to the breaking point.

Tom thinks he might be onto something. 

Tom’s hips snap hard into Will’s body, every thrust rubbing harshly against his prostate as Tom whispers, his thrusts becoming erratic, untimed, out of rhythm, however one can call it. “Aren’t I being so good for you?” His voice is quiet under the sounds of his hips slapping against Will’s skin and Will nods, “Can’t you be good for me? I’m asking so nicely, aren’t I? Moan for me when you come, baby, please, _f-fuck_!” 

Tom spills into Will hard after that, and Will is only seconds behind, the only noise leaving Will’s mouth is a shout of Tom’s name. Tom’s moans are all breathy and airy and high-pitched, covered with wrappings of whimpers that have to be pulled back like a present towards the end of his orgasm. Then, silence. Tom opens his eyes to smile at Will, and Will has his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. His eyes are shut and his chest is heaving and he’s breathing like he’s just run a marathon. 

“You’re such a bastard,” Tom laughs, pulling slowly out of Will. He sits back on his heels to catch his own breath, and Will gets a moment to look down his boyfriend’s sweaty, heaving body. He’s so fucking gorgeous. It takes Will a minute to respond, overwhelmed with pleasure, and he releases his own lip from between his teeth to reveal the harsh red marks on it. 

“Told you,” he breathes out, sounding fucked out, “you’re gonna have to work for it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with me trying to push you out of your comfort zone?” Tom asks, shifting forward from his position on his heels to lean over Will’s body, to cradle his head in his hands, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Will pushes forward slightly, so his lips brush against Tom’s, not fully kissing him but allowing the two of them to be connected still. “Angel,” Will whispers the name against Tom’s waiting lips, and Tom’s lips part to go in to kiss him, but Will continues, “you are the sweetest, most gentle man I have ever known. I am perfectly comfortable around you, I just wanted to fuck with you. I love you, Tom, I just like seeing you work for it.”

Will is such a cunt.

Tom kisses him hard anyways.

“Now,” Will whispers when Tom finally allows him to pull away for air, “Do you think you can undo these cuffs?” 

\--

Tom is relaxing on their couch on a Sunday afternoon, shirtless, half falling asleep, half paying attention to the documentary on otters that Will has insisted on watching. His head is in Will's lap, as Will plays softly with his hair, murmuring little comments every now and again about the documentary. 

Will looks down to ask Tom a question, but sees how his boyfriend has gently fallen asleep in his lap. He's gorgeous in this light, in every light, in every position, everywhere. He looks at his boyfriend's slightly parted pink lips, gentle rising chest, his sweatpants clad legs (and Will notices that hey, those are his sweatpants), his soft stomach, everything about him that he loves so much. 

Will's hand trails down from Tom's hair over his shoulder and down Tom's side, and Tom's body gently jerks in his sleep. He continues brushing his fingertips over his side, his soft skin, until Tom's lips form a smile and his eyes flutter open and he turns onto his back to look up at Will with his big, innocent, wide eyes.

“Tickles,” Tom breathes out, voice still thick with the first moments of sleep. 

Will continues to rub his hands over Tom’s sides, and crosses the bridge of hip bones from Tom’s sides to his stomach. His fingers ghost over his skin, and Tom’s eye shut, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s supposed to, puppy,” Will laughs, the pet name suddenly seeming to fit with Tom curled up in his lap. His voice is quiet, like it was just the two of them in the world. 

With the silence of the room, the gentle aura, and the only sounds coming from their gentle breaths, it feels like it really could be like that. 

“If you don’t stop,” Tom’s eyes flutter open, “I’m gonna have to make you stop.” His voice isn’t stern, it’s playful. 

Will literally laughs out loud, and Tom’s limp wrist smacks his hand away, and his body sits up quickly, like a vampire being awoken from his slumber in a horror movie. One of Tom’s small hands reaches out and grabs Will’s wrist, and tries to pull himself into Will’s lap, but Will is off the couch in seconds. Tom loses his grip on him as he stands and finds himself face planting into the couch. 

“Catch me if you can.”

And Will has vanished into the bedroom. 

Tom’s on his feet in seconds, like he’s about to hunt something down, and the bedroom door shuts. If Will thinks he’s getting away that easy, he’s got another thing coming. Tom practically tip-toes to the door, turns the handle all the way before pulling it open, slowly moving into the room. He’s acting like Will’s about to attack him.

And Will does.

When Tom shuts the door, it’s like everything in the world speeds up. The door clicks shut, Will appears suddenly from behind where the door opens to grab Tom’s wrist and pin it above his head, knocking the air out of Tom’s lungs. Will’s lips hover dangerously close to Tom’s, like Tom won’t reach out and bite one of them to gain an advantage in this “fight.” “That’s how you wanna play, huh?” Tom whispers, letting Will’s lips run over his as he leans in. 

Then Tom starts to push back. He pushes, shoves, tries to use his other arm to lodge it between the two of their bodies and push Will backwards. Will’s tight grip on his wrist is enough to keep him practically immobile, completely at his will. Will laughs a little at him, at his inability to free himself. “Aw, poor baby,” Will whispers against his lips, “I’ve got you now don’t I?”

Tom refuses to admit how his stomach does Olympic gymnast level flips at that. 

His body thrashes a little underneath him, and his knee is what actually gets him free from Will’s grasp, hitting him probably a little too hard on the stomach. Will makes a gasping noise and stumbles backwards a little, loosening his grip on Tom’s wrist just enough for him to tug out of his grasp. 

Tom’s on the bed a little quickly, arming himself with one of their pillows, and uses it almost as a shield for when Will gets back onto the bed. Will rises from the ashes of their bedroom carpet like a monster would in the ruins of a city. He is armed with a shit-eating grin, and practically dives into the bed. The old mattress’ box springs creak loudly in response to the sudden weight dropped on it. 

He holds up the pillow to fight him off, and they both laugh. Will never pictured himself here before, ever. He never pictured himself falling in love, let alone with another man. Will can feel Tom’s hands through the thin pillow, and one slip of their palms together throws the pillow to the side of them. Will would’ve pictured himself dead before he pictured his life with Tom. Their hands collide and their fingers intertwine, Will trying to pin Tom’s arms to the bed and Tom pushing upwards to fight him off. Will grew up thinking that there were only two ways he’d end up: married and in the closet, or dead. 

He hears Tom’s laugh when he pins his arms to the bed and he’s glad there was a third option. 

Will’s body covers Tom’s and Tom’s lips chase him, catching him at a moment where they lock eyes and Will’s face seems to soften. “I love you,” Will whispers between breaths, going back in to kiss him like it is the last thing he’ll ever do, “I love you.” 

Tom could honestly cry. Will was never one to explicitly love with his words, so when Will speaks that he loves him into existence, for anyone to hear, but most of all for Tom to hear, it means so much to him. His neck reaches up to kiss him harder, deeper, whispers back little responses, “I love you,” or, “I’m all yours,” or “You’re my everything.” 

“I absolutely cherish you, angel.” 

Tom actually tears up at that, and Will notices when he pulls away from kissing him. One single tear wells up in Tom’s eyes, and falls out of the corner and down the side of his face. It’s funny how the littlest things mean the most to him, and he hides his sudden overwhelming adoration for Will with a tiny laugh, as he turns his head to the side. 

“Are you okay, angel?” Will whispers, releasing the hold on one of Tom’s arms to come up and brush the tear off of his face. 

Tom nods, genuine, and mutters quietly, “I get all flustered whenever you say shit like that.”

“Guess I should say it more often, then?” 

“No, no, darling, I love you so much, I love how you express love, you mean everything to me,” He responded, completely genuine, voice quiet through his throat, arm going up to stroke Will’s bicep, run a finger soothingly and reassuringly up a vein. They lay there silently, listening to each other breathe, Tom is certain he can hear Will’s heart, can count the beats as they gather their bearings. They look at each other deep in their eyes, Will’s hand that’s not holding Tom’s arm down coming up to trace the outline of Tom’s jaw with his fingertip. 

Will’s the one to break the silence, a gentle, “So, I suppose I won the fight?”

This wakes Tom back up. Will’s gentle grasp on his wrist is broken when Tom’s hands surge upwards and wrap tightly around his biceps. Given no time to fight back or steady him, Tom is easily able to roll the two of them over, to pin Will underneath him. “You’ve fallen right into my trap!” Tom laughs, eyes still glistening with his tears of pure happiness and affection, “You think I would ever cry because you told me you loved me? Ew, gross, how loving and warm!” Tom fakes a gagging noise. 

Will laughs hard underneath him as Tom firmly sits down on Will’s crotch, feeling but choosing to ignore the hardness in Will’s shorts. Well, Tom chooses to ignore it. Will does not. Will gently rocks upwards against Tom, hearing a tiny noise shudder out of him. “Do you feel how hard you get me, angel?” He asks, and Tom plants his hands firmly on Will’s tee shirt clad chest. 

“Are you seriously hard just from pinning me against a door?” Tom asks, a bit of a snicker hiding behind his voice.

Will shrugs his shoulders, “What can I say? You drive me fucking crazy, doll.” Will’s hands settle on Tom’s thighs, rubbing them through his gray sweatpants, and allowing him to relax into Will’s touch. “All mine,” Will whispers as his hands run up to Tom’s hips, which are slightly exposed due to the bagginess of his sweatpants, “my beautiful boy.”

Tom cannot fight off the blush that creeps up his face, it’s like Will has a direct line to his nervous system. He blushes like it’s the first time he’s ever said anything like that to him each and every time Will calls him beautiful or calls him any sort of pretty name. Tom’s almost certain he’s lost the connection between his brain and his mouth when he rocks his hips back on Will’s clothed cock before whispering, “I want you inside me.”

“Shit baby, all you had to do was ask,” Will’s voice is playful and soft, as Tom’s hands ball up in the front of his shirt and Will tugs down Tom’s sweatpants just enough to see the bulge in Tom’s red briefs. Unable to control himself, Will traces the outline of his cock with a fingertip, watches as it stiffens even more just from the slight contact, watches as Tom shivers. “You’re gonna laugh at me from being hard after manhandling you?” Will’s voice is not malicious, but it is teasing, “Look how hard you are, just from me pushing you around a little bit.”

Tom lets out a sweet little whine in the back of his throat, and presses his hips down a little harder. “Just get inside me, you fucking cunt.”

“So greedy, honey,” Will mocks with a feigned pout on his lips, which makes Tom let out a tiny little laugh. Will massages Tom’s cock through his underwear, and only when little tiny begs leave Tom’s mouth, which Will is almost certain that he doesn’t realize, does he let up. He hooks a finger around the waistband, and pulls it down slightly. Tom’s cock pops out of his underwear, and he makes a noise at the cold air hitting the delicate skin. “So sensitive tonight, huh, baby?” Will teases, wrapping his fist around Tom’s cock.

Tom could fucking come right there. “Are you always this teasing or is it just my lucky day?” 

“Think today might just be your lucky day, puppy,” Will squeezes his dick a little bit, causes his hips to buck up into his hand. 

Tom tugs at Will’s shirt, almost possessively, mumbles a quiet chant of, “Off, off,” as he pulls on it. Will sits up a little bit, as much as he can with Tom seated on his lap, and Tom’s hands move to the hem of the shirt, slowly dragging the loose fitting fabric off of his boyfriend’s torso. “Off, off, _off_ ,” he emphasizes the last one as the shirt comes off of his body, and he throws it to the side of the bed. 

The younger man presses forward into Will’s body, nuzzling his face against the muscular form. Will’s hand goes up into Tom’s soft curls, and he gently rubs his hair. He swears that Tom becomes putty in his hands whenever Will’s hands find their way into his hair, not like Tom will ever admit that. But, regardless, Tom practically purrs into Will’s touch, and Will buries his face into the top of his boyfriend’s head and gives him a gentle kiss. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” Will whispers, voice muffled a bit. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Will whispers into the hair, and Tom giggles. Will lets his hands roam Tom’s back as Tom repositions himself to be kneeling on either side of Will’s hips rather than directly seated in his lap. Will’s hands wander onto Tom’s ass, each hand covering an individual cheek, and cheekily giving it a tight squeeze. Tom grinds down onto Will’s crotch with a tiny whimper. “Oh, you want me to fuck you too, huh, baby?” Will whispers, and Tom nods, “Alright, baby, let’s get these off of you, then.”

Will slowly strips Tom of his sweatpants, revealing smooth, creamy thighs and his porcelain calves. He could take all the time in the world to undress Tom. He’s absolutely blown away by how beautiful he is each and every single time. Just like he would a sunset, glowing and utterly breathtaking. Will presses his hand onto Tom’s thigh like one would touch a precious jewel. He cannot believe that he is the only one who gets to see Tom like this.

He wants to thank God because he doesn’t know how anything else could make anyone to be this perfect. 

Tom leans over Will to grab the lube out of the nightstand drawer, Will holding onto his hip with one hand so he can stretch further without fearing that he’ll fall and removing his shorts with the other. Tom’s back in Will’s bare lap brandishing a tiny black bottle and a pearly white smile. “I wanna ride you so fucking bad, Scho,” Tom tells him, calls him that little shortening of his last name through the smile that makes his dimples perk up, his absolutely adoring smile. If Will went blind at this moment, and all he had seen was Tom’s smile, he thinks he could survive with that being his final image. 

Who is Will to tell him no?

“Of course, baby, let me get you ready for me, yeah?”

When Will’s hand goes to take the lube, Tom pulls it just out of reach and shakes his head. Instead, Tom cracks the lid off of the top of the lube, pours some into his fingers, and tosses it to the side. Actually, he throws it a little further than he meant to and almost hits Will in the head, but it lands safely on the bed next to him. He laughs a little bit as he warms the lube in his fingers, “Sorry!” Will wonders how one person can be so cute, yet so enticing. 

Tom reaches behind himself and pushes a finger inside, gasping a little bit at the intrusion and at the strange angle that he’s working with. He’s so lost in his own pleasure, and he snaps out of it when there’s a noise coming from Will’s throat. An unashamed, non-held back, almost fucking guttaral growl that rips from his chest. “Oh my _fucking_ God,” Tom fucking _whines_ at the noise, and hurriedly presses a finger into himself, “That’s what you’ve been hiding in there, huh?” 

“Don’t rush yourself, baby boy,” Will tells him, and suddenly Tom feels like his voice is darker, heavier, and somehow even more alluring when he calls him the sweet pet name, “we've got all the time in the world, plenty more where that came from.”

Tom just fucking wants Will inside of him, wants to ride him until he can’t see straight, wants to take care of Will’s wants and desires before relinquishing his own. He’s fucking two fingers in and out of himself with reckless abandon, sliding in and out with a tiny squelching noise. Tom lets out a mantra of tiny moans, using his free hand to steady himself on Will’s chest, tiny moans turning into whimpers as he gently rubs at his own prostate. 

One of Will’s hands goes up to wrap around Tom’s wrist, and Tom’s eyes, which he hadn’t even noticed closed, snap open. “Honey,” Will tells him, “I told you to take your time, but I’m getting a little impatient.”

Tom laughs, a sweet little symphony, and removes his fingers, whimpering at the sudden loss of penetration. Will’s got the lube bottle in his hand, and squeezes it into his own hand, goes to wrap his hand around his own cock, before getting an idea. “Scoot forward a little bit, angel,” Will gently tells him, and smiles when Tom obeys immediately. 

Will’s huge, calloused hand wraps around both of their cocks, and the delicious grind of suddenly wet skin against Will’s huge cock makes Tom whisper out a moan. More notably, it makes Will moan. A quiet, almost shaky moan back in his throat, as he tightens his grip around both of them. Tom’s hips thrust gently into Will’s hand, against Will’s cock, and the wet slide makes every hair stand up on end. 

Will teases both of them like this for a moment that feels far longer than it is. He can’t help but drag out the moment of both them together like this, just to drink in the sight of his boyfriend above him. His hips move rapidly back and forth, his head lolls backwards, his pretty pink lips are parted and taking in soft, shallow breaths. Will retracts his hand while Tom’s tiny voice is ripped from his chest, “I need you inside me, now, please.”

“Aw, angel,” Will’s voice, playful and soft, makes Tom smile immediately as Will’s hands, one still slightly wet from the lube, run up his boyfriend’s sides, “I’m not doing anything to stop you. Sit on it, sit on my cock.”

Tom makes a tiny whimper in the back of his throat as he positions himself over Will’s cock. Will runs his wet hand over himself a few more times, evenly distributing the lubrication over himself, before holding it straight up at the base. “You’re gonna make me come just from your fucking words, asshole,” Tom mumbles, wiping some hair out of his eyes, and feeling Will press the head of his cock against the puckered skin of his hole. 

Will eases himself inside gently, but when the head breaks through that first tight ring of muscle, Tom swats Will’s hand off of his cock. Tom has never taken Will inside of him, completely, so fast. It’s only a matter of seconds before Tom’s ass is flushed with Will’s lap, and a crackling moan rips out of Will before Tom can even catch his breath.

Will’s moan is the first crack of thunder before a rainstorm after a month-long drought. 

Will’s moan is shuttering, from deep inside of his belly, and Tom is barely back in his own mind from the sudden penetration that he brought upon himself when Will’s noise causes that sudden lick of pleasure up his spine. He wants to be elegant, tell Will how gorgeous he sounds, but he is so goddamn gone from hearing Will. He’s absolutely head over fucking heels for this man. Everything about him makes him go fucking crazy, and the moans that come out of Will make Tom’s thighs shake. He searches in his brain for a word, a phrase, a noise, fucking anything, when Will plants his big hands on Tom’s creamy pale thighs to steady him.

Will whispers to him, “Take your time, angel, it’s okay, you don’t have to rush. I’m not going anywhere.” His voice really does sound darker now. Will is done holding back, and Tom can tell. He can’t fucking wait to see what that entails. 

“You sound so fucking sexy, Will,” Tom whimpers, rolling his hips slowly. 

One hand leaves Tom’s thighs and goes up to his face. A thick thumb presses against his chin and pushes his gaze down, looking their sets of blue eyes together. Tom’s stone blue eyes peer into Will’s love filled sapphire ones, and Will wants to pull Tom down by the shoulders and kiss him, fuck gently up into him until Tom is coming over both of their tummies. He wants to listen to Tom moan and feel him writhe underneath him, completely becoming putty in his hands, surrendering himself to all pleasure. He wants to memorize every motion and sound and emotion that Tom does or makes or feels with every little thing he does. 

He wants to be his forever. 

Will breaks out of his little daydream when Tom slowly rises up off of Will’s cock, and sinks back down onto it. Tom always got especially vocal whenever he rode Will, the suddenly deeper penetration and the new angle hitting him perfectly in all of the right spots. “God,” Tom’s weak little voice whimpers, “I fucking love you.” 

Will can’t help the harsh-sounding noise that comes out of his mouth, and then Tom is leaning down and Will is pushing up to catch each other in a heated kiss. One of Tom’s arms comes around Will’s back to pull him up, and one of Will’s arms comes around Tom’s back to keep one palm flat on the center of his back, to keep the two of them close. 

“I love you too, angel,” Will whispers against Tom’s lips. 

Tom takes one of Will’s hands in his, intertwines their fingers, and slowly begins to work his hips. He rises steadily, lowers slowly, once, twice, three times until he is able to pick up a working rhythm. He can feel Will everywhere, his big hand holding his own as his thumb applies gentle, reassuring pressure to his knuckles. He can feel Will inside of him, almost like Will’s carved a path inside him that only he can refill, and it’s deliciously intimate and so undeniably sexy. 

Will brings Tom’s hand up to his lips, presses gentle kisses to the tips of his fingers as Tom works his hips quickly. He’s already so close, but he wants to hold out, needs to hold out for Will. He wants to hear that huge fucking moan roar out of Will when he comes, the moan he’s held back for so long. Will lets out a little breathless laugh as Tom needs to slow down, the sudden fire in his thighs becoming too much for him. 

“I need to go back to the gym,” Tom laughs, and Will pulls him down to kiss him again. 

“You’re perfect the way you are,” Will whispers, thrusting his hips up slowly into his boyfriend’s figure, which shivers with just one thrust, “now, let me take care of you.”

Tom has not let go of Will’s hand. 

If he could, he never would let go. 

Tom repositions himself so he’s sitting fully straight in Will’s lap, one hand holding Will’s, one hand steady on his chest to keep himself in the proper position that he wants to be in. Will’s free hand takes hold of one of Tom’s hips, and thrusts up into him. It’s gentle, passionate love-making. They’re so enthralled in each other, in the fact that they’re here with each other in the same plane of existence and how they got so lucky to find each other and how they are so genuinely in love with each other. The purest, more unadulterated, unimaginable type of love. 

“Good God, angel,” Will whispers as Tom’s curls stick to his forehead, and his cock steadily pushes out one glob of pre-come. It drips down Tom’s red cock and pools onto Will’s stomach. Will makes a noise at the erotic sight of it, and Tom’s hips begin to move down to meet Will’s upward thrusts. “That’s it, just let me take care of you, do you feel good, honey?” Will asks, hand moving from his hip to go and brush some of his loose curls out of his eyes.

The gentle gesture makes Tom blush a little bit. “Feels so good,” Tom replies, almost shocked at how steady his voice sounds considering he could, honest to God, come at any second, “you make me feel so good, you’re so good.”

Will moans at the praise, punctuates how much he likes that with one hard thrust up into Tom. Tom gasps hard, throat going dry, and he swallows down a breath. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Will whispers, hips speeding up. He’s not going to last long, not with this angel on top of him.

Tom takes this opportunity to babble off every thought he can think of in this situation. He’s surprised his brain hasn’t completely turned to mush. “You’re so fucking sexy,” Tom starts, hand that’s not holding Will’s making a map on Will’s torso. His fingers dance from his nipple to the birthmark on the left side to a freckle to his belly button back up to his nipple, memorizing the feeling of Will underneath him. “You make me feel so good, baby, do you know how good you make me feel? I’ve been so fucking close since we started, _God_ , you drive me fucking crazy.”

“Wanna make my good boy feel good,” Will whispers under his breath, and Tom can’t fight back the almost pathetic whimper he makes at Will calling him _his_ good boy. 

“You always make me feel _g-good_ ,” Will’s thrusts are so deep now, absolutely buried inside of him, and Tom moves his hand to Will’s shoulder, to hold onto him as Will pounds into him, “everything about you makes me feel good. God, _oh fuck_ , I love you, I love you so much. Do you feel good? Are you close? Do you need to come?”

Will’s moans are coming out steady now as he absolutely wrecks his boyfriend. He’s honestly not sure how Tom is keeping it together, being able to talk so normally, but Tom is taking in every single noise that Will makes. Every stuttered whisper of, “ _O-Oh, fuck!_ ” and every near _growl_ that Will makes (which keeps making Tom fuck himself back onto Will’s cock) and the tiny whimpers when Tom touches his neck or his nipples. Will’s moans are so indescribably perfectly akin to him. 

Tom wraps a fist around his own cock, stroking relentlessly, trying to match Will’s hard and deep thrusts that are slowly becoming erratic. “I’m gonna come, Tom, _oh my God_ ,” Will’s voice is raspy, and he grabs Tom’s hand tightly. Will’s thrusts hit their peak, and Tom tries to bounce against Will’s cock, to allow that extra bit of friction to drive him over the edge. But, ultimately, it’s Tom’s words that send Will over the edge. 

“Come for me, come _in_ me.”

Will doesn’t even have a second to think about it before he spills deeply inside of Tom, and his fucking _moan_. Oh my _God_ , Tom doesn’t know how he’s gone so long without hearing it. It’s deep, and it’s raspy, and it sounds like it absolutely rips out of his chest. He comes out in waves, starting loud and dying out into a tiny moan when he finishes. A tiny, extra spurt of Will’s cum follows out, and Will fucks up _hard_ into Tom to follow that. 

Tom’s back to bouncing on Will’s cock, and Will’s noises send him over the edge. He spills out over his hand with an uncharacteristically quiet whimper of Will’s name, and his hips rock back, feeling Will hit every bit of his oversensitive insides and feeling the hot spilling of Will’s seed inside of him. Tom’s tiny whimpers as he finishes, and the rocks of his hips die out as he’s overcome with exhaustion.

He gives Will a gentle pat on the chest, and makes a quiet joke, “Your money’s on the nightstand.”

Will gives a loud laugh at that, though it is slightly held back from his fucked out, heaving chest. “You’re a fucking asshole,” he laughs, hand going up and around Tom’s neck, pulling him back down to him. Tom raises his hips a little bit, both of them hissing at the sensitivity, and allows Will’s cock to pop out of him, to flop back against his body.

Will kisses Tom deeply, tongue gently pressing into his mouth, tasting that uniquely Tom flavor that he always had. “I love you,” Will whispers, kissing his lips softly, like he had never kissed them before, “you did so good.”

“ _I_ did good?” Tom jokes, gesturing wildly to Will’s body, “ _you_ can fucking make those noises and you held back on me?”

Will shrugs, taking his shirt from the side of the bed and wiping down both of their stomachs. “I guess I never knew I had it in me, you really bring out my animalistic side,” he says, half laughing, half completely serious. He throws his stained shirt to the floor.

Tom rolls his eyes, and his tired body half collapses on top of Will. His eyes are already closing when his sleepy voice, not before yawning, mumbles out, “Take a nap with me?”

“Of course, sweet boy, I’m right here,” and Will repositions their bodies so Tom can lay on his side and Will can wrap both of his arms around Tom’s torso. They tangle their legs together and Will breathes in Tom’s scent, that fucked out sweaty scent with Tom’s floral soap aroma and something that just smells like home. 

Will whispers, as Tom’s breathing regulates and his eyes are already fluttered closed and he seems to have fallen asleep, “I wanna marry you one day.” Will doesn’t think Tom’s heard him, so he buries his face in Tom’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around him, like he’ll lose him if he even dares to loosen up a little bit, and falls asleep.

Tom hears him, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught a mistake i was so goddamn out of my mind when writing this that i forgot how to read


End file.
